


master's games

by Hyungwons



Series: Game Rules [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Basically teacher/student, Drama, Experimentalist and power bottom Hyungwon, Fluff, Hyungwon is also a rich brat, M/M, Master Hyungwon, Smut, add more tags with chapters, there be way too many kinks to list, top wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: All Hyungwon was at first was just another rich spoiled brat, as Hoseok predicted when he got the job to tutor him.But Hyungwon was much more unpredictable, and his obsession to have Hoseok for himself wasn't even the beginning of that.





	master's games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> This is going to be probably 90% smut, honestly. Hyungwon likes to experiment as well, so expect him to test out every kink and roleplay he can with Hoseok. Also for Hoseok's teacher/student kink.
> 
> The prompt for this was planned by my friend, Toybox, and I quite a few months ago. I'm only getting to writing it now, though, for her birthday! So Happy Happy birthday! This fic has been long awaited and we keep adding new ideas to it even now.
> 
> This fic has a special Christmas fic that goes with it which you can read here: [unwrap me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13190748)! There are no spoilers so you can read one without reading the other if you prefer.

“He’s just gonna be like every spoiled rich kid: egotistical and waited on hands and feet.”

Hoseok fixes the necktie, trying to tighten it, loosen it, anything to keep his panicked self occupied for second. His nerves are shot and all his weird little nervous defence mechanisms are suddenly activating. He can practically hear the sounds of the cogs beginning to turn as his eyes dart to the rather expensive looking watch he’s wearing, gifted to him for this just this very occasion by his dear friend, Hyunwoo. “Probably a waste of time going.” Excuse after excuse, just another way to hide the nervous wreck that he is. Some reason, never shutting up is one of them, the silence always trying to kill him when he’s nervous.

“Listen, it’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine. He’s probably actually a nice kid, you were never the type to judge so quickly.” A hand fixes his collar, pats down the creases of his blazer, and Hoseok just stares at himself in the mirror while Hyunwoo, fixes the last few details for him.

“You know _his dad_ , Hyunwoo. And not even personally, just from a friend at that.” Hoseok lets out a sign, dropping his shoulders, pouting, giving up already before even trying.

“Well,” Hyunwoo eyes his tie closely, straightening it and making sure it is absolutely perfect, “he seems nice, even for a CEO.”

There’s a sound of disgust from Hoseok as he frowns at his reflection, studying himself. “That doesn’t mean his son is the same. Don’t get why some heir to a corporation as good as this one feels the need to get into a good school for _artists_. Or law, he doesn’t even know yet, how about that? His perfect life is already set without even trying.”

“Maybe he’d rather do what he wants to do rather than follow his family. Doesn’t that already deserve a few points?” Fixing the cuffs of Hoseok’s shirt, folding them neatly, buttoning them, and letting the sleeves of the blazer cover them as neatly and evenly as possible. “What’s his name anyway?”

Hoseok gives a shrug, adjusting a few strands of hair in the mirror. “Hell if I know. Hyungwon I think? Chae Hyungwon. An heir and the face of a perfect model, I hear. Already has it really good in modelling.”

One last run through of his fingers through his hair, pulling his blazer down to even it out, tucking his shirt into his dress pants, and Hoseok is as confident and ready to go as he’ll ever be. Besides the defense mechanisms probably gonna sabotage his chances and hard work, that is. Besides those. “There! How do I look?” Spinning on his heels, hands out and a smile on his face, Hoseok is just met with Hyunwoo staring down at his phone, one brow raised and a slight nod. “What’d you do?”

“Definitely a model,” Hyunwoo comments.

“You searched him up?” Hoseok runs over to peek over Hyunwoo’s shoulder as best he could to see a whole page of modelling pictures of this Hyungwon he’s supposed to tutor. Casual wear to formal, to swimwear and even sportswear. Even just regular photoshoots. Proportions and features just perfect for a model, with an attitude for it, too, judging from just a few pictures, Hoseok finds it hard to believe this kid wants to try his hand at law or even art rather than sticking to what he obviously has a natural talent and beauty for already. “Definitely egotistical. He doesn’t look like he’s gonna take any of this seriously. Probably just give up in like, two weeks tops.”

“Wanna bet?” Hyunwoo cues in, clicking on a few pictures of the model.

“Wanna bet on how long I’ll be employed by this brat?” Hoseok snaps back, furrowed brows and frown aimed at Hyunwoo just before checking his (Hyunwoo’s) watch one more time. “Eh, sure. Why not?”

 

//////////

 

If it’s not the sun shining on his eyes when he forgets to close the curtains or the chilling cold that manages to pierce through his layers of comforters that wakes him up, it’s one of the maids barging in to tell him to “wake up, sir, it’s nearly past noon.”

If Hyungwon hates anything more than being woken up from a perfect dream, it’s being woken up at all while the sun is still out. Waving her off to leave his room, Hyungwon sits there, still wrapped in blankets as he gives several yawns and annoyed glances at the opened windows and curtains preventing him from sleeping longer. He thinks to just get up and close them, cover himself completely under his blankets and sleep longer, but he figures he’s done that enough and has gotten lectured about sleeping until evening enough as well. So, he gets up, as lazily and annoyed as ever.

Without first getting dressed for the day, Hyungwon immediately leaves, heading downstairs to wait for lunch, then a relaxing bath, a few games after that, piano practice, study finally, and then back to sleep. His same old routine as he studies hard. Except for the days his father drags him off to the company to handle something, or when Hyungwon gets called in for some modelling. .

Today, though, today is different. As soon as he reaches the end of the stairs, he can hear voices coming from the living room. One his mother’s, and the other unfamiliar. Curious, he peeks his head around the corner to see his mother smiling and chatting with some stranger. Hyungwon can easily see the two cups of coffee for them are half empty, they’ve probably been talking for some time.

Hyungwon figures it’s some client for her’s and father’s work, so he chooses to ignore them, spinning on his heels to head towards the kitchen instead. However, his mother’s voice rings from the living room, stopping him in his tracks. Turning back around with a sigh, he can see her waving him over with a smile.

“Hyungwon, dear, come here!” Patting the seat next to her for her son to sit. Though a little annoyed he has to involve himself in yet another meeting, Hyungwon sighs but does actually go over and sit with her. “Hyungwon, this is Hoseok. Here’s about helping you prepare for school again soon!”

Hyungwon was expecting to take one look at him and hate him already, to find this all a waste of time but _damn_. He almost didn’t even spare a glance, he does though, and he swears that for a moment everything stopped. Time stopped, their gazes met and everything slowed down, his heart skipped a few beats; all that cliché love kinda crap and such. Except it wasn’t love at first sight. There is an attraction, a very certain attraction that has Hyungwon leaning back and biting his thumb to hide the smirk that plays over his lips.

A very, very certain attraction that when Hoseok stands, bows, and introduces himself to him that Hyungwon simply leans back in his seat, throwing one leg over the other, and biting his lips, all to hide the smirk that tugs on his lips. He can’t hide how he checks him out though, and he doesn’t at all miss the way this Hoseok lets out a shaky breath when he does.

Hyungwon has long since accepted and admitted to himself that he’s not one for romance. At all. He doesn’t know how to do romance. He can cuddle, he can watch movies together late at night, but that’s about all he knows. He doesn’t know how to be romantic and he doesn’t exactly care, either. Hyungwon instead likes to play, tease and be teased. Experiment in every way he can. Hyungwon doesn’t want romance, he wants someone to order around and get manhandled by when he tries to take control. And _fuck_ if Hoseok didn’t fit the part like a glove. The suit is ill-fitting and gives Hyungwon a nice preview of the muscles underneath, especially the way his thighs looks in the pants a size or two too small for him. For a minute he wonders if the smaller suit is on purpose, and imagining Hoseok holding him down is just so easy.

He can’t take his eyes off Hoseok, and certainly can’t get the image out of his head of what Hoseok would look like under him, Hyungwon riding him, Hoseok’s hands gripping his much smaller thighs for support for them both. Hyungwon knows he shouldn’t be thinking of these things right now, but he really can’t help it. And he wants Hoseok.

“Are you sure about this? Hyungwon can be really picky and has quite the attitude, so you’ll need lots of patience with him,” his mother comments, earning herself a quick but sharp glare from Hyungwon.

“N-no worries! I’m sure I can handle him well.” Even with his stuttering, Hyungwon still loves the sound of that and his smirk only widens at the comments and the images that come with him.

Hyungwon wants this one. The awkward, nervous one that he can probably taint a bit, have begging on his knees for him. He wants Hoseok.

But… it seemed that either luck wasn’t with him, his mother had a different side, or she hated him. Or all three. Probably all three. As he sits there the next morning staring at some short guy with a very obvious fake smile as he nods along to everything Hyungwon’s mother has to say. And Hyungwon just sits there, glaring at the kid that looks barely older than him named Kihyun, or whatever. His mother telling him that this Kihyun is to tutor him, that she gave the job to him, and explaining to them both how it’ll work.

Kihyun turns to face him just as his mother leaves for work, and Hyungwon just wants to wipe that smug look right off his face. “Alright, young M--”

“Hyungwon. Just call me Hyungwon,” he’s quick to cut in, stopping Kihyun with a look of disgust. 

“Alright, _Hyungwon_ , I am now to be your tutor.”

“I’m well aware,” Hyungwon bites back, and Kihyun glares at him.

“Then, for the next few hours, you are to listen to everything I say, and maybe you’ll learn something if you pay attention.”

Hyungwon already can’t stand him. He really can’t stand him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short introduction chapter to start, but I hope you still like it!


End file.
